<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intense by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021542">Intense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil'>CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Night at a Time [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n is trying to move on after Dean gets sent to Purgatory. She's hunting nonstop to outrun the questions in her head...what does she do when Dean shows up after more than a year?<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>“You’re scaring me, Dean,” I whisper.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m scaring you?” he snaps, grabbing my shoulder and twisting me around to face him. “You know I hate it when you disappear on me. You didn’t even stick around an hour before you left this time! Ya know, you’re always worried about how people don’t like you, but you’re the one that’s not givin’ anyone a chance to get close.”</p>
<p>“Dean, you’re being a dick. Why would I stick around when you’re scaring me?” My voice is squeaky, my body almost shaking. I can face monsters any day of the week, but I’m shaking over this man.</p>
<p>His face softens, his eyes losing a bit of their edge, and I think he’s gonna step back from me for a moment, but he doesn’t. He steps closer, leans his head down, hovers his lips over mine. Suddenly, I’m feeling a tingling lust between my thighs on top of the fearful shaking in my limbs. “Wasn’t tryin’ to be a dick, baby,” he whispers, his breath warming my lips. “Just spent a year in Purgatory. Came back a little...intense.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny Lafitte/You, Dean Winchester &amp; You, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Night at a Time [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><strong>Story Warnings</strong>:  mentions of harm to reader, mentions of scars, poor self-esteem, angst, Dean being Dean (a bit of a jerk),  <strong>18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!</strong>, unprotected sex, vaginal fingering, rough sex, creampie</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>I should have been there, closer, beside him when he stabbed Dick Roman and sent him back to Purgatory. I should have stopped Crowley from getting his hands on Kevin. I should have done something more than just stand there while everything fell apart.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>And I tried, you know? I tried to find another way into Purgatory. I tried for months to get Dean back. But it was useless. I was useless. Useless to Dean and Kevin and Sam, but not useless on a hunt. I’ve always been at my best on a job.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>So I go back to hunting. Vamps and ghosts and this shifter in Utah...a few demons here and there. I jump from job to job, catching a few that aren’t even monsters because as soon as I slow down, my brain goes to Dean. Missing him, yes. Missing him with everything in me, but also...he might have liked me, but...he never said he dreamed of me until after Castiel fixed my scars. He never got nervous about sleeping with me when I had the scars. He was a bit of an asshole to me, actually.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>So I hunt. To avoid questions that plague me that don’t even <em>matter </em>anymore, I hunt.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>I haven’t heard from Sam in over a year. He’s not on the radar. He’s not hunting. I guess that’s better, leaves more jobs for me.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I get wind of a vampire sighting in Clayton, Louisiana. No body drop, just someone saying they saw a fanger, but I check it out anyway. I have to do something to keep my mind busy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I go the normal route, bars and nightclubs are generally the way you find a fang, but there’s not a lot in that area in Clayton. One bar full of blue collar boys and no nightclubs. Still no bodies. I head to a local park overlooking a lake and sit on a small wooden bench. There’s something interesting about cypress trees sticking out of the water, Spanish moss hanging from the branches. It’s not pretty, not in any conventional way, but it <em>is </em>at the same time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You not from aroun’ here, are you?” a man says, moving to sit next to me on the bench.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I turn to look at him. A blue-eyed man with a light beard and a hat. He’s not quite the swamp-dwelling men I found at the bar. “What makes you say that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just got a feelin’ about you. Says you’s a traveler. You got a nomad look,” he says, smiling brightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I smile and nod. “Yeah. You could say that. I’ve been pretty much everywhere.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I used to do a lotta sailin’, so I been around a few times. Sometimes, I think I can sense people with an envie to roam. Mus’ be what drew me ta you.” He smiles at me again and I chuckle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you sure it wasn’t the fact that I was a weirdo staring at the water? Didn’t come over here to check me into a mental hospital or something?” I ask, smirking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah. Pretty lady with her head lost in the cypress? Nothin’ wrong wit’ dat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I feel my cheeks heat up and look away toward the trees again. “Thank you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No problem, cher. I’m Benny.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/n,” I respond, offering my hand. He takes it and kisses the knuckles. His lips are a bit cold, but it’s pretty cool for August.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, iss real nice meetin’ you, Y/n. You gonna be around town a few days?” he asks. Is he flirting with me?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe. The ‘envie to roam’ might kick up real soon.” Might not be anything here and I have to find a job soon. I have to find a distraction.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, if you don’t roam before tonight, I could buy you a drink?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I lick my bottom lip between my teeth and nod. What better way to look inconspicuous on a vamp hunt than to have drinks with a handsome man? “That’d be nice, Benny. I’ll meet you at the bar at 7?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’d like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’d like that. Why would he? Why did he even want to talk to me?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I go anyway. He buys us beers. He's charming and funny, down to earth but not simple. I don't know if it's the quaint Louisiana backwoods of him or what, but he seems like a man out of time. Which should have been the first clue, but my Spidey-sense doesn't go off until he walks me to my car and leans in to kiss me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's nice and he's an amazing kisser, but the fact that he's kissing me?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>My mind goes to Marco.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I whisper 'Cristo' when he pulls away, but he doesn't flinch, just looks at me a bit odd. "I didn't think I was that good a kisser you gotta call for the Lord, cher."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I nod and smile tightly. "Right. Uh...I had a nice night, Benny. You've got my number. Text me sometime," I ramble out a bit before I slide into my driver's seat and peel out of the parking lot. He must be the fang I'm looking for. Only explanation. It's the only reason he'd flirt with me, kiss me, why his lips were cold. Trying to get me alone so he can drink me or turn me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I'll set a trap, get some dead man's blood, confirm what he is...Benny's big so maybe I should have some backup but at the end of the day, he's just one vamp and I've taken down bigger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I'm trying to figure out a way to get some dead man's blood in this nowhere town when there's a knock on my motel door. I grab my gun and approach, looking through the peephole. I almost drop my gun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean Winchester, or something that looks like him, is standing at my door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Open the door, Y/n!” It knows my name. “And put the piece away. You can test me as soon as you open up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It can’t be him. It can’t but...if anyone could claw his way back…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I open the door and stare blankly at him for a minute. “You...can’t...be.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smiles and steps inside. “You got some borax, holy water, silver knife?” I just stare for another few moments. “Okay, well, I got the knife,” he says, pulling out a knife I recognize and slicing it across his arm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How are you here?” I whisper.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Long story,” he says, wrapping a handkerchief around his arm. “Borax?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I swallow and rush to my duffel bag. After I splash him with cleaner and holy water, I hand him a towel. “It’s really you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. It’s really me.” He sets the towel aside and licks his lips, grimacing at the taste of the borax. “I was sad when Sammy told me he hadn’t seen you all year.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I shrug and look away. “I was keepin’ busy...he wasn’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How busy?” he asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Busy enough.” Had a lot on my mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sam retired. You hear about that?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I assumed. He dropped off the face of the earth and left all the good cases for me.” I sit on the edge of the bed and look at my feet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He was in Texas.” He moves to stand over me, looking down. “You been hunting by yourself again?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing new, Dean.” I shake my head. “The only time I wasn’t hunting solo was the few months I was with you and Sam. I’m good without backup.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But Sam shouldn’t have abandoned you to go play house with some chick in-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Does it really matter?” I look up and sigh. “He deserved a break.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, he didn’t! I was in <em>Purgatory </em>and he just quit. At least <em>you </em>kept fighting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t really have a choice.” I clear my throat and bite my bottom lip. "So you got out."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yep. I did."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How'd you find me?" I ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Friend found you for me...not that he was really looking." He clicks his tongue against his teeth and clears his throat. "So Sam and I just got done doin’ a wolf case in Michigan...got a few days probably...unless you got something-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m on a fang. If you wanted to-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How many victims?” he asks, a little too quickly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, <em>none </em>but someone I trust saw the thing. Just because they haven’t killed anyone yet doesn’t mean-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/n.” He grabs my chin and tilts my face up to look at him. He’s still so beautiful but there’s something primal in his eyes. “No body means no monster. You don’t need to be here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m s-sure there’s a...there was this guy, B-Benny, he-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, babe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Guys don’t give me attention unless they have a motive, Dean.” I pull away from him and his eyes narrow at me and a chill goes down my spine. Not a good one, though. I’m fucking scared...of Dean. That primal look in his eyes is terrifying and I’ve faced down a lot scarier shit than him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Motive? What’s that supposed to-” His jaw ticks as he steps close and crowds me a bit. “You’re back on your bullshit about people not liking you, aren’t you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t get attention, Dean. Benny is just Marco part two.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Marco was <em>sent </em>after you, Y/n. Benny just found you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Or I found him! Maybe he’s the one I was here looking for and-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dean reaches out and grabs my hair, making me gasp. “Benny is not your concern. No one’s died. You’re after <em>nothing</em>,” he practically growls at me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay!” I squeak and it’s pathetic...but he’s scaring the fuck outta me. What the hell? What happened to him while he was gone? “There’s nothing here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He lets go of my hair and sighs. “Why don’t you pack up and we’ll go meet up with Sam?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dean...I don’t-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/n.” There’s a warning in his tone and I look away from him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine. Can we stay here tonight? I’m kinda exhausted.” I don’t wanna go anywhere with him acting like this. Maybe he’ll be less scary in the morning. Unlikely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sighs again, obviously annoyed with me, but he nods and pulls his jacket off. He tosses it at the chair in the corner and flops down onto the bed, pulling out his phone. “I’ll call Sam. Let him know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I nod and move to the other side of the bed, lying down and turning onto my side away from him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All the questions I was running from, working to hide from, they all come flooding back as Dean settles into the bed with me. The questions bring friends. Why is he here? Why would he come here? Who found me for him? Why did he want me found? And why’s he being an asshole again?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not just an asshole, but a scary asshole. And I don’t think I want to hunt with him like this. I’m uncomfortable. I’m anxious. I’m confused. I’m...sneaking out of bed while he sleeps and getting out of Louisiana. I’ll call Sam when I get some miles between me and Dean. I just can’t do this right now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I know he hates it when I leave without saying ‘goodbye’ so I leave a note.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then I leave. I make it to a convenience store in Meridian, Mississippi before I <em>have </em>to stop. I get bad mileage in this old car. I set the pump and head inside, grabbing a case of beer and a hand basket full of snacks. I drop them in the backseat and go around to the restrooms, hoping for something clean-ish. I push open the door, but I haven’t stepped into the room when a hand covers my mouth and I get forced into the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t fuckin’ scream.” It’s Dean. Fuck. At least the bathroom’s clean, I’m not grossed out when he presses me into the wall with his body. “The fuck do you think you’re doin’?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulls his hand away from my mouth and I take a deep breath. “You’re scaring me, Dean,” I whisper.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I’m <em>scaring </em>you?” he snaps, grabbing my shoulder and twisting me around to face him. His eyes are wild and full of rage. “You <em>know </em>I hate it when you disappear on me. You didn’t even stick around an hour before you left this time! Ya know, you’re always worried about how people don’t like you, but you’re the one that’s not givin’ anyone a chance to get close.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dean, you’re being a dick. Why would I stick around when you’re scaring me?” My voice is squeaky, my body almost shaking. I can face monsters any day of the week, but I’m shaking over this man.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His face softens, his eyes losing a bit of their edge, and I think he’s gonna step back from me for a moment, but he doesn’t. He steps closer, leans his head down, hovers his lips over mine. Suddenly, I’m feeling a tingling lust between my thighs on top of the fearful shaking in my limbs. “Wasn’t tryin’ to be a dick, baby,” he whispers, his breath warming my lips. “Just spent a year in Purgatory. Came back a little...intense.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s an understatement.” My head’s getting a little dizzy as my heart thuds in my chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Spent all that time missin’ you, wanting you, dreaming of burying my cock in your tight little cunt.” I gasp as he grabs my waist with one hand and braces himself against the wall next to my head with the other. “Intense isn’t necessarily a bad thing, Y/n.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dean," I whimper. I want him. I always want him, but hearing those words...that he was thinking of me… "Why would you miss me?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He rolls his eyes, and it's this aggressive thing that chills me. "You gotta stop this shit. I spent all those months buildin' you up, showin' you how much I appreciate you and all that work I put in...it's just gone?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why?" I whisper before I can stop myself. His eyebrows come together and I close my eyes. "I'm not...worth...any-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>'Shut it!" he growls and I jolt against him, eyes opening and finding his. "You are worth everything I could ever fuckin' give you. I put the effort in because you deserve it, because I need you, Y/n. The last year of my life has been death and destruction, and fear and adrenaline, and the only thing that kept me going was the thought of makin' it back here to you and my brother. You're like family.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Family’. I’m like...needs me? He-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I lean forward and kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close. My brain’s not working right, I’m overwhelmed and confused, but my body knows what I want. He groans and presses me harder into the wall, pushing my shirt up and grabbing my breasts over the bra. He drops his hands to the front of my jeans, popping open the button and sliding his hand into my underwear to cup my mound.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I suck his tongue into my mouth as he starts fingering me. He’s going a little rougher than he used to. That scary primal energy is translating into something...so sexy. “Oh, god,” I whisper as he works two fingers against my inner walls. “Shit! Dean, fuck!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You make the prettiest fuckin’ noises.” His voice rumbles in my ear, makes me clench around his fingers. “You gonna cum on my fingers, baby?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I whine and grind against his fingers. I’m so close. God, he’s so good at making me feel good. “I’m gonna--Dean, I’m gonna--Don’t stop!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m gonna make you cum ‘til you can’t fuckin’ stand it, Y/n,” he promises, pressing the heel of his palm into my clit. I squeal as my toes curl in my shoes and my orgasm crashes over me. I don’t even have a chance to get my wits about me before he’s spun me around and pushed me over the sink. He yanks my pants down to my boots, but he <em>tears </em>my panties off. I hold back the shriek that wants to bubble up as the cotton rips at the sides. He starts sucking at the skin of my neck, digging his teeth into my shoulder as he fumbles with his belt and jeans. He knocks my knees apart and leans over me, sliding his cock along my slit a few times before he slides in all at once.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dean!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s rough, fucks me hard, digs his fingertips into my waist, my boobs, my thighs. He bites into my shoulder through my shirt, punches air out of my lungs with each thrust. He moves a hand between my thighs to pluck at my clit and I scream as I cum again, but he’s not done. He’s making good on his promise to make me cum ‘til I can’t stand it, definitely ‘til I can’t stand, because my legs are shaking and weak, the sink is the only thing holding me up as he keeps going. How is he still going?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dean, please! I need--I need you--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’d’you need?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Need to feel you fill me up,” I whimper. Oh, that’s stupid. I’m not on the pill. But why is it so hot?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hisses and kisses my jaw and pinches my clit. “One more, Y/n. Gimme one more.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, you can,” he demands. He sucks my earlobe into his mouth and nibbles on it, rolls my clit between his thumb and first finger. “Cum for me, one more time, cowgirl.” He moves faster, fucks me hard and plays with my clit more and I cum screaming into the mirror over the sink. “Good girl.” He moves his hand away from my clit and braces it against our reflection. He hammers into me, lasts another few thrusts before his breath catches as he cums, his cock twitching as he gasps in pulls of air. “Fuck. That was...so worth it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I don’t disagree. Fuck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pulls out, holds me up as he fixes his clothes, then moves to fix mine. He caresses my cheek and leans in to kiss me passionately. I’m a bit breathless when he pulls away. Intense. He’s definitely...intense.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You changed,” I whisper. “Purgatory changed you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course it did,” he responds, licking his lips. “But what are you, specifically, referring to?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I look away. His eyes are too green, too hypnotic. “You were gentle before you left...almost awkward with me after Castiel made me kinda...pretty again?” I don’t know why that turned into a question.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You were always pretty.” He bites his bottom lip and sighs. “Last time we were here, when you gave me your motel key...I was gentle <em>then </em>too, right? And that was way before Cas healed you. You’re right that I wasn’t <em>awkward </em>then, but I wasn’t tryin’ to build a relationship back then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>My eyes go wide. “Relationship?” I squeak.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, duh.” He seems amused by my shock. “What’d you think this was, Y/n? An extended one night stand?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I shake my head. “I...I, um...relationship? What kind of-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shrugs and leans against the wall he originally pushed me into. “Why we gotta label it? It’s...I mean, I like you. You like me. We like bein’ around each other. We like fuckin’ each other.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, for a second I thought you might be saying something <em>real</em>,” I snap. Thought he might <em>want </em>something like he had with...never mind. “You’re right. Why label what I mean to you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He rolls his eyes and sighs. “You comin’ with me or not?” he asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I swallow and bite the edge of my tongue. “Yeah. I guess. Since you chased me off from Clayton.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He licks his lips. “Full disclosure, babe...there <em>was </em>a vamp in Clayton. Benny. Benny was a vamp, but he really approached you just because he thought you were hot and he’s not bad. Dude’s practically vegan.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>My eyes go wide. “I was right? And you <em>know </em>him?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s a long story,” he says again. “I met him in Purgatory. He helped me stay alive, helped me get free. Like I said, he’s a good guy and he hasn’t been a danger since before he got sent to Purgatory, okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I blink at him a few times. “You…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look, he’s the whole reason I knew where to find you, so you should be thankin’ him for callin’ me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wh--how’d he even know who I was?” I ask.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Recognized you from my description.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You talked about me? To a...some fang?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He steps close to me again. “I missed you. So I talked about you. So he recognized you and he called me.” He bites his bottom lip and reaches out to touch my cheek again. “Label or not...you’re important to me. Benny knows that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I lick my lips. “Okay...I guess?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll tell Sam we’re comin’.” He starts to walk away but he stops at the bathroom door. “Don’t tell Sam about Benny. Please. Not yet. He’s not...we’re still gettin’ our footing. Please.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I nod and push off from the sink. “Guess he doesn’t need to know yet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Awesome. Let’s get out of here.” He reaches out and I take his hand and he pulls me out of the bathroom.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>